


Chances Are

by LaNaturalBreezeOf_Books



Series: One in a Million? [2]
Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: Catching Up, M/M, Nev and Max are competitive, Nev gets smug, Skype, Swearing, numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNaturalBreezeOf_Books/pseuds/LaNaturalBreezeOf_Books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nev and Max catch up on Rick and Chelsea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances Are

**One month later**

 

* * *

 

Nev and Max sat lounging on a colourful sofa in the hotel coffee bar. Nev’s laptop was placed on a wooden table with his crutches leaning on the side of the sofa. His almost-healed leg was perched up on a cushion. 

Max was looking through the film on his camera as Nev was setting up Skype. He was slouching against Nev with that distracted/frustrated look as he thought about editing every single frame on the camera. 

“Do you still think they’re together?” Nev leant back as he waited for connection.

Max placed the camera on his lap and raised his eyebrows at Nev questionably.

“What are the chances?” 

“7/10” Nev smirked and Max scoffed, pushing him with his shoulder.

“More like one in a million” he peeked at Nev with his characteristic cheeky smile and defended himself quickly. “But! I…somehow tend to be… _incorrect_ with the details” he chuckled. 

“Incorrect my ass” 

“Your ass is perfect” Max winked and crawled forward to nuzzle Nev’s neck with his cheek. _What a way to change the subject_ Nev thought. He still wanted to say his thoughts so when Max pulled back to stare at him Nev pressed a finger to his lips. 

“Well, it _is_ love. No-one can predict how some things are gonna be. If it’s love then its love, if not, well it’s still love. But it won’t change their feelings…why are you looking at me like that.” Nev scowled at Max’s bemused face. 

“What are you… _blabbering_ about?” he laughed, remembering the last time he said that.

“Shut up dude, I’m thinking.” Nev put a hand under his chin.

“Oh, let me get a shot of your thinking face” Max pointed the camera at Nev and zoomed in. Nev looked at the camera and twisted his face into a silly expression. “And…he has transformed into… _MODOK_ ” Max stage whispered dramatically, grinning ear to ear. 

Nev rolled his eyes and took the camera from Max. He turned to point it at him. Max made a duck face pose and Nev snorted.

“So Max, would you explain _why_ you said one in a million?” Nev looked into the camera screen that had Max leaning on the side of the chair.

“Uh…I think that Rick is in shock. I…think he is… _overwhelmed_ and not in the correct mind-set to take on a girlfriend right now.” He licked his lips as he thought of more reasons. “Okay so maybe not a _one in million_ but I do think that it is very unlikely.” He gave a press smile into the camera and looked up at Nev. 

“But you do know you’re wrong right?” Nev said matter-of-factly. Max rolled his eyes and took his camera back. “You can only be sure when you see them face-to-face.” Max said and panned down to the laptop that said **connection established**.

Nev clicked on the video chat.

The screen flicked to Rick, the background had posters on the wall so they guessed he was in his bedroom.

“Hey Rick!” Nev smiled.

_“Hey guys!”_ Rick waved, he looked happy to see them.

Nev folded his arms. “So, how you been?” 

_“I’m doing well, I’m doing good. Been trying to get over the whole Jake thing,”_ He ran a hand over his face _“I got a job in a retail store and that’s alright.”_

“Still living with your dad?” Max asked from behind the camera.

_“Chelsea and I are going to find our own place”_

Nev’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Oh!” He glanced at Max quickly. “So you guys are still going strong” he grinned, almost smug. 

_“Yep! We are planning on saving up for our own house.”_ He looked proud about himself.

“Is Chelsea there right now?” Max was curious. 

There was a muffled giggle and Chelsea sprang up from the bed covers behind Rick who burst out laughing. They had obviously planned this out and Max rolled his eyes. Nev looked absolutely delighted.

“Well guys, I’m extremely happy that you got past…the past and I wish you all the best for your future and we might catch up again in a few months.” Nev said his goodbyes.

Rick and Chelsea waved happily. _“See ya guys!”_

Nev ended the chat.

 The screen went dark and he leant back on the sofa, looking very pleased.

“Oh don’t you look so…smug with yourself.” Max said accusingly. Nev looked at him and raised his hands, a wide grin stretching his lips. 

“I’m not gonna say I told you so,” Nev chuckled. Max groaned and covered an arm over his eyes. “But I was totally right.”

Max sat up, ready to defend himself again. “I said-!” He stated, almost laughing “I could be…incorrect!” He spluttered as Nev held a hand up. 

“Dude. You’ve lost”

“Not fair”

“Optimism wins the way”

“Fuck off” Max grumbled and threw a cushion over his face. Nev patted his leg consolingly.

“To be honest, I’m just glad that this is all over.” Nev sighed, shifting the position of his leg. Max gave a small sigh and he glanced up at Nev and blinked slowly.

Nev looked down at him “What’s with the Doe eyes?” 

Not responding, Max put the cushion back and sat closer to Nev. He pulled Nev’s arm over himself and snuggled into his side. 

Nev concluded that it was just one of those times where Max was being affectionate and he didn’t say anything either. He squeezed his shoulders and picked up the small camera, going through the videos and pictures.

In the room a waitress came by to collect dirty mugs and left swiftly.

In the quiet that lasted Nev’s laptop beeped once and then shut down.

 

The End.


End file.
